


Return to Duty

by Amariahellcat



Series: Kissing Turians [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Menae, No Shepard without Vakarian, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Post-Mass Effect 2: Arrival, Pre-Mass Effect 3, Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: It’s time.Time to pack up and return to the Normandy, to get things moving. They need to be prepared - at least the Hierarchy listens to her.Their first task? Set up an outpost on Menae - once they’ve re-familiarized themselves with the Normandy.Because the Reapers are coming, and neither Arisa or Garrus are willing to let them win.





	Return to Duty

**Author's Note:**

> First new writing of 2018 wooooo!! Have a new part to the Kissing Turians AU, guys! No smut or anything exciting yet - I’m sorry - but a beginning to the next bit, which will have a couple of chapters. I’m kind of just... sectioning it off, as best makes sense in my head. Hopefully it makes sense to you guys, to!
> 
> Anyways... happy 2018! Enjoy! ♥

Over a month after the nightmare, Arisa takes one last long look around the bedroom and sighs, shoving her hand through her hair.

_That’s everything, then. No more reason to stall._

They’d gotten the call from Victus two days before -  _‘The Normandy’s been upgraded and serviced, and she’s ready to fly at your Command.’_

Joker had sent an email along confirming the turian General’s words, and though his usual snark had been present in the writing, he clearly believed that they had done a good job with the retrofits.

_‘Better than anything the Alliance could’ve done with her, honestly - it’s **our**  Normandy, still, not theirs. I think you’re gonna like it, Commander!’_

And while yes, she’s looking forwards to being on the Normandy again - she grew up on starships, dammit, it’s strange to be planet-bound - she’s hesitant, wanting to cling to the relative peace they’ve been enjoying, knowing they need to get moving and prepare but wishing they had more time.

But the Reapers are coming, and they need to be ready.

“Knock, knock.” Garrus quips from the doorway, rapping a knuckle against the door and flaring his mandibles when she snickers, “Ready to go?”

“Mmm, I think so. Do a check for me will you?” it’s partially another excuse to linger, but she  _does_  honestly feel like she’s missing something.

Garrus gives her a long, knowing look, then pushes off the doorframe and does as asked - taking a moment to brush against her as he passes, a familiar, affectionate touch that relaxes her almost immediately.

“Smug-ass turian.” Arisa mumbles when he purrs, pretending to shrug him off as he steps away laughing.

Her omni beeps with a new message while he’s looking through the drawers, and she opens her email expecting something terrible.

Thankfully, it’s just an update from Liara -  _‘May have found something in the Archives, can’t be sure just yet. I hear you’re returning to the Normandy, Shepard; let me know once you’re settled back in.’_

Liara had been on Mars for a month, searching the Prothean Archives, combing for any small lead against the Reapers - they’d searched the Archives for other technology previously, yes, but never for anything against the looming threat.

Admiral Hackett had been the one to request the placement, and no one was supposed to know about it - but the asari had been messaging Arisa about it since the beginning, and Anderson was secretly in on it, as well.

_Keep your friends close and in the know. Gonna need everyone in on this._

“You  _did_  forget something, Arisa.” Garrus comments behind her, an off tone to his sub-vocals, “Though I wonder if you  _meant_  to forget it?”

“What do you-?” Arisa turns and cuts off when her gaze lands on the small box he’s holding out to her, breath catching for a moment. “Ah, crap, my dog tags.”

“Much as I dislike the Alliance for their intention of locking you away, I have a nasty feeling that we’re going to  _need_  them, Arisa.” Garrus steps over to her bags and opens the zipper just enough to slip the box inside, closing it up with a soft  _hmm_ , “Don’t throw these away  _just_  yet.”

“I know.” she sighs, stepping into him the moment he opens his arms for her, wrapping her own tightly around him, “I’ll contact Anderson once we’ve gotten underway.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Garrus purrs above her, and she tilts her head back at the same time that he leans down, nuzzling her forehead against his - a gesture that’s become as second nature to her as breathing - “Because I swear, if they try to hurt you, they’ll have to go through  _me_.”

“Aren’t you just the sweetest husband ever?” Arisa laughs, making him purr louder, “Thanks, love. I’m okay. Ready to go inspect our ship?”

“You know it.” Garrus pulls back to grab their bags - only two for each of them, since they were still so used to travelling light - slinging them easily over his shoulder and then slipping his hand into hers. “Lead the way, Mrs. Vakarian.”

 _Spirits know what I did to deserve you,_  She thinks fondly, squeezing his hand once before leading him out of the room,  _But I am never, **ever**  letting you go._

 

* * *

They bid farewell to Solana and Castis on the landing pad - the younger turian stealing hugs from them both, while the older shakes their hands and makes them swear to keep in touch.

“Keep us updated with what’s going on; we’ll do the same.”

“Understood, father. Stay safe.”

“ _Hah_ , I should be saying that to  _you_.”

Primarch Fedorian, General Victus and Tarquin meet them at the airlock, each turian toting a single bag of personal effects - they’re accompanying them, Arisa knows, and she’s honestly glad to have them around.

Formalities aside, Fedorian leads the way onto the Normandy, wanting to go over the changes with them himself.

_“Call it a personal favor, Commander, Vakarian; the team that retrofitted the ship was of my own choosing. I want to make sure you’re satisfied.”_

_Like I’d ever say no to the Primarch_ , Arisa doesn’t say, and she appreciates the candor regardless.

Joker swivels around in his seat when they enter, giving her a huge grin and enthusiastic salute, “Welcome home, Commander! Hey, Garrus! The turian team did a  _fantastic_  job on the ship! They really know their shit!”

 _“Welcome back, Shepard.”_  EDI’s voice echoes through the cabin, and the AI’s presence makes Arisa relax further,  _“It’s been rather boring without you and Garrus aboard - I am pleased to see you back on the ship.”_

“Thanks Joker, EDI. It’s good to be back.”  _I missed you guys_ , she doesn’t say, but it’s clear from Joker’s smirk that he can tell.

Adrien and Tarquin head off to make themselves comfortable in the crew quarters for the trip while Fedorian gives the tour - the CIC is the same, but Mordin’s old tech lab has been converted into a meeting room of sorts - leading into a War Room at the back of the ship, complete with a QEC and private Comm room.

Down another level to the crew deck - and while everything is basically the same, again the lack of her old squad hurts. No Thane or Samara or Kasumi, no Miranda in her office - but Adrien and Tarquin wave when they poke their heads into the crew quarters, Dr. Chakwas greets them with hugs, and Garrus cracks a joke about  _needing to check what they screwed up_  when they go near the main battery.

The old squad is still around, and she knows, somehow, that when she needs them, they’ll be there.

Engineering is a quick trip - stopping briefly to chat with Gabby and Kenneth, glad to see they’ve been doing well during their stay on Palaven, even making friends with some of the turian retrofit team.

The shuttle bay is their last stop, and it’s really the biggest change; the armory is down here now, as it was on the original SR1, and Arisa feels a brief pang, remembering the ship where everything had started.

Garrus sets a knowing hand on her shoulder and she shakes her head, clearing the melancholy and facing the retrofit team - standing near the open hatch, ready to depart but clearly waiting for a final word from her.

Arisa grins - full out  _grins_  - and strides closer to address them, knowing they deserve nothing but her full attention. “I cannot thank you - all of you - enough for the work you’ve done on this ship. The Normandy has been my home for years - and you’ve managed to improve her without taking away the spirit she carries with her. So  _thank you_. Wherever the future takes us, I have no doubt that this ship will see us through it.”

There’s no applause as there might have been with a human team, but the turians do stand a little straighter, look a little prouder, and every one of them gives her a solid nod as they pass her, locking eyes in a way she knows conveys  _respect_.

“All that remains is your cabin, Commander Shepard - we left it mostly as it was, with a few upgrades to keep it up to speed with the rest of the ship. I’ll allow you to explore it for yourselves.” Fedorian steps back, mandibles flared in what she can now read as a confident grin, “We depart at your word.”

“Understood. Joker,” Arisa shares a look with Garrus, nodding, “Set course for Menae - but do as many tests as you need to on the way. Don’t rush - if you think a system needs testing,  _do it_.”

_“Aye aye, Commander!_

They all head into the elevator as the hatch closes, listening to the sounds of the engines starting up as they climb - Fedorian stepping off at the crew deck, leaving Garrus and Arisa alone for the rest of the trip.

They make it to their personal deck just as the Normandy lifts off, pausing to adjust to the sensation before Arisa palms the lock open and they step inside.

Arisa can’t help breathing a long sigh of  _relief_ , shoulders relaxing - everything looks exactly the same, including her model ships and her hamster.

_I’ll have to remember to thank Gabby for feeding him… though I see the fish didn’t make it out so well. Oh well._

Garrus’ arms wrap around her middle before she can move any further into the room, and she feels his chin rest against the top of her head, purring rather loudly.

“Someone’s happy.” she murmurs, repeating the words she’d said what feels like forever ago, now, when Castis had first sent through the finished marriage forms.

“I am  _damn_  happy.” he corrects, turning her around so he can nuzzle at her - her forehead, her cheek, her throat, anywhere he can reach - before pulling back enough to flare his mandibles again, “Not so much about preparing for Reapers, but… being here. This cabin feels like home, Arisa.  _You_  feel like home.”

“The same goes for you, Garrus.” she kisses him then - presses her lips to his mouth plates, letting his tongue in to play with hers, clings to him until they’re both breathless and giddy - pulling back only to breathe and whisper “We have some time. Want to break-in the bed?”

“There’s nothing I’d rather be doing.” Garrus growls back, grip on her tightening, and Arisa grins and wiggles away to take his hands, leading him down the steps and to the bed.

It’s time to prepare, yes - to go to Menae and set up an outpost, to be vigilant, ready for anything.

But that doesn’t mean they can’t steal some time together before the real work starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
